<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All's Fair by Corellias_Dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370068">All's Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream'>Corellias_Dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humour, Janson can't help himself, unmentionable diseases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Wes Janson can't help acting on impulse. Ever wondered why the relationship between Wedge and Raina didn't last ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wedge Antilles/Reina Faleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All's Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just after the end of the X-wing comic series.</p>
<p>This is not my fault. It was all Wes's doing, He made me write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Wedge,” Wes Janson said. “I swear you spend more time looking at the body of your X-wing than you do looking at Reina’s.”</p>
<p>The comlink he was holding made an indignant noise and Wes grinned.</p>
<p>“I’m already in your office and waiting,” he said. “I’ll see you in a few minutes then. Janson out.” He heard Wedge acknowledge the sign-off and switched off the comlink.</p>
<p>Wes swung his legs as he sat on Wedge’s desk, facing the door. He glanced around the small but tidy office, then sighed and pulled his datapad from one of the many pockets of his flightsuit. He opened a holopic of a golden-furred Bothan stripper that he’d added to his files recently, and admired it for a few moments before sending a copy of the file to Hobbie. Loading a game, he was soon engrossed in trying to find his way through a maze by opening doors correctly.</p>
<p>His icon had got trapped in a corner where all the doors seemed to open inwards, when there was a knock on the real door of Wedge’s office.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Wes called automatically, pausing the game.</p>
<p>The office door slid open to reveal the shapely form of Reina Faleur, looking almost as good in her uniform as she did in a swimsuit. She entered, glancing to the far side of the desk where Wedge’s empty chair was.</p>
<p>“Looking for Wedge ?” Wes asked, rather obviously.</p>
<p>She looked full at him for the first time and smiled. “Well, yes.”</p>
<p>Much as he wanted to look at the rest of her, Wes kept his eyes firmly on her face. Which was no hardship, as she was very pretty, with large, dark eyes and a full mouth that seemed designed for warm, soft kisses. It was sheer bad luck that Wedge had somehow managed to fix a date with her before he’d had a chance to charm her. Reina and Wedge had only had three dates so far, but it didn’t look to Wes as though he’d get a chance with her anytime soon.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t anything urgent,” Reina said. “I can come back later.”</p>
<p>“Wedge won’t be long,” Wes told her, and found himself adding. “He had to pop out to the clinic for an appointment.”</p>
<p>Reina frowned slightly. “The med clinic ?”</p>
<p>Wes nodded, fighting down a sudden urge to grin. “He needed a second lot of pills, so the Two-OneBee wanted to give him a check up to see things were improving OK.”</p>
<p>“Wedge never told me there was anything wrong.” Reina sounded both concerned and indignant. “I hope it’s nothing serious.”</p>
<p>Wes shook his head, looking as sincere as possible. “He should be fine. Rylothian Crotch Rot is completely curable if it’s caught in time and Wedge is always diligent about checking up on such things. And you know what he’s like – very efficient. He always takes medicine exactly as the doctors tell him to.”</p>
<p>Reina’s eyes were round. “He didn’t tell me…Rylothian Crotch Rot ?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not the kind of thing you want to tell a beautiful new girlfriend, is it ?” Wes said, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Evidently,” Reina said faintly.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell him that I let slip to you about his condition,” Wes asked in concerned tones. “He’d be so embarrassed.”</p>
<p>She made a visible effort to pull herself together. “I…er… shan’t mention it. I won’t leave a message now. I’ll call him later.”</p>
<p>Wes nodded. “Will you be at the pool as usual at lunchtime ?”</p>
<p>She hesitated before cautiously saying that she would.</p>
<p>“I might see you there then,” Wes said, giving her his most charming smile.</p>
<p>Reina returned the smile automatically. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you” She spun round and left the office at a brisk walk.</p>
<p>Wes waited until she was well out of earshot, then burst out laughing. Lunchtime had just got a whole lot more interesting – his anyway, if not Wedge’s. Wes lifted the datapad again and resumed the game, whistling a merry tune.</p>
<p>Wedge appeared a couple of minutes later. He glared at Wes as he crossed the office to his chair.</p>
<p>“If you can fly an X-wing, you can surely tell the difference between a chair and a desk.”</p>
<p>“Taanabian custom,” Wes said, sliding gracefully off the desk. “We also eat meals off beds and sleep on tables.”</p>
<p>“That explains your manners in the canteen,” Wedge replied. He looked across the desk at Wes, now sitting opposite. “You look very cheerful about something,” he said suspiciously.</p>
<p>“This has to be the nicest base we’ve ever been stationed on,” Wes replied, leaning back in his chair. “A swimming pool, gardens, nearby beaches, sunshine. How much more different could it be to Hoth, for example ? It puts me in a good mood.”</p>
<p>Wedge relaxed and smiled. “It is a lovely day.”</p>
<p>Wes Janson felt a vague prickling from his conscience but it was not hard to ignore. He’d seen Reina before Wedge had used his rank to get a date with her and anyway, Wedge was too committed to his job as Rogue Leader to be much good as a boyfriend. Reina would have much more fun with him than with someone who was loaded with datawork, meetings and mission planning. <i>And besides</i>, he thought, looking at his friend and commanding officer.<i> All’s fair in love and war, and I think I just won this skirmish.</i></p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>